Garden of Avalon
by Artina
Summary: In a world where the cries of love could be heard, if you are to express said love, will that then be used as your reply? She could never answer that question. Therefore, the girl wanted to see the world and how love unfolded upon her very own eyes: "I think of nothing but that story unknown to all, shedding tears to the point of almost breaking."


I apologize beforehand for any grammar mistakes you may encounter, I didn't got time to proofread this throughly but I promise to do it soon.

I do hope you enjoy this story that I'll update every Sunday.

* * *

 **Garden of Avalon**

* * *

 **I - Prologue**

On the banks of the silent Flumina River, in this icy season when every breath became visible even for the Faeries, the orchard called Pomum Flos was quiet enveloped in the dusk brought by the imminent twilight. Dormant apple trees, naked branches that stretched as far as the eye could ever see, with their sturdy roots coiled deep in the cold snow while underneath slept the fertile soil. As temperatures plummeted and colour drained from land and sky of Evenfall, the whitened landscape caused a kind of winter blindness inside Mimi's soul. One day, it became indistinguishable from the next. Everything froze, turned fragile just like her hidden heart.

At fifteen, she had already discovered the empty spaces that gathered between people at the local void market during the low season. Even still, she saw families gathering around the frozen fountain buying frostflower bouquets for their dining tables and small living rooms. She longed for her family to be like those she saw on her daily outings to get some food. It wasn't as if her family was broke or just misfit. Her family was perfect, even _too_ perfect for her to handle. She constantly wondered how it was possible to live such a comfortable life but at the same time be so unhappy and empty like the apple orchards during winter. No one, not even her perfect mother and perfect father, understood how alone she often felt within these four walls full of apple barrels.

But, she had come up with an amazing plan according to her standards. She was planning to run away. The excitement took over her shivering body while her snow boots left footprints trailing her way. No more apple business to take care of. No more being trained to take over Pomum Flos when she became of age. No more being dressed up to find a suitable bachelor. She desired to live life her way, hence why her first step was to gather enough food to survive for at least a week during the cold winter. Mimi hadn't even traced up a route on her map, optimistically believing that Mashya would guide her way. The fifteen year old girl wasn't too much into religion, but decided to entrust her fate just this once.

"How come I can't buy silphium here?" A young boy whined. Judging from the looks of the seller who was dealing with the customer, Mimi supposed it was at least the tenth time he'd asked that question.

"Do I have to kick you out of my store again, lad?"

"If we're being precise, you technically can't kick me out since I'm already outside, see?" The boy extended both arms enthusiastically.

Mimi blinked observing the scene that broke her daily commute. Indeed, the boy had won a small battle of wits since, as he had said, the stranger was outside. The general store had an open gigantic window where the merchant sold his goods every day. That same store was Mimi's objective but, cautiously watching the scene, she started to regret her plan and maybe post-pone it until two days from then given she didn't want to get herself involved in an incident with an outsider.

"Enough with trying to play smart," the owner replied. "I've repeated a dozen of times that in order to acquire silphium you need to be either a licensed apothecary or an alchemist of the government and judging from your attire, I can conclude you are neither."

"Aw, c'mon old man. Give me a hand here, will ya?" the outsider wasn't giving up.

The boy put a small bag of coins in the empty satchel he carried and sat back on his heels, refusing to leave. With a spiky burgundy hair, that Mimi just thought that it looked like a gigantic uni plant, bright amber eyes and tanned skin, he had the appearance of someone from the southern region. Mimi bit her lower lip, trying not to frown. It would turn into a mess in no time; not right at all. She had to get away from there as soon as possible. After all, southerners were known for tricks under their sleeves that had no mercy upon their surroundings.

She kept on her way, her steps increasing in velocity ignoring the voices on her back which gradually went higher in volume. She covered her ears and closed her eyes until she reached the end of the market, a trail of whither grass dancing on her feet. There, under an orange blossom tree which would never bloom rested a girl. Mimi felt like one of those long, floppy balloons she saw during summer being slowly filled with air magic, taking on a new form with each breath, and in this case the breath was Sora. They'd been best friends for as long as she could remember, but lately it felt different to be around her. Sometimes, when she looked at the carrot haired faerie, she could barely breathe.

"Oban!" Mimi exclaimed, rushing towards Sora and sitting beside her.

"Oban, Mimi. What a lovely surprise. Is it evening already?"

"Yup, the dusk has already settled in." She gave her one of her heart-stopping smiles, as expected of a faerie of love. "How's it been for you today?"

"Nothing special," she replied, still smiling. "However, I do feel a small change in the atmosphere. I don't have a clear idea of what it might be but, at least things are still peaceful for now. How's it coming for you, though? Are you still sure of your plan?"

"Of course! Just don't tell superior Jou about this. He'd give me a ton of crap for this idea."

"Well, he's very overprotective of you, it's expected for him to go crazy if he knew about this," Sora giggled. "If I could, I'd stop you myself but, as you already know…"

"About that, is there anything in the world I could do?" Mimi lowered her amber gaze, trying to reach for one of Sora's frail hands just to go through them and feel the cold snow in her fingertips. Even so, Mimi's heart-shaped face was uncharacteristically solemn. "You mean a lot to me, Sora. You're… my only friend in this world. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Can you still hear those voices, Mimi?"

"Yes, I can… But, what does it have to do with…?"

"Tell me something, Mimi. Given you can hear the cries of love of this world covered in dusk, if you were to express this love in some way, would you use it as an answer?"

"I… don't understand when you use complicated phrases, Sora." Mimi tried not to laugh. "I just wish I could stop hearing them but, at the same time I'm happy I can. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have been able to meet you!"

The two of them looked at one another over the expanse of the withered orange blossom tree that knew all their secrets. The truth they passed among themselves, in looks alone, was that Sora's lifespan was about to reach it's end due to the death of love itself. Any love that existed in the dusk world was directed at her from Mimi. The chestnut haired girl couldn't afford to lose her only true and precious friend.

"I will find a way!" Mimi felt a swell of pride and hope. "During my travel I fill find a way to save you!"

"That's nice from your part, Mimi but…"

"No buts!" Mimi extended her fingertip towards Sora's lips, alluding that their conversation had reached a halt. "Now do your best to wait for me until I return! Don't die on me, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I do hear you." Sora's breathing became slower while she slowly closed her reddish eyes.

Mimi turned her back and resumed her walking towards the plaza once again, longing the outsider boy had already left to go and do her grocery shopping. That way, she could guarantee enough food to survive while she looked for an answer for Sora's question and, perhaps, find an answer as of why she could hear the cries of love the world of dusk carried. She understood her own hesitation as well; she never ever really knew what would happen once she stepped outside her village but, this time Mimi was sure she had the answer. If there was one thing she loved the most, was the times she spent with Sora. They were worthwhile. Everything about the faerie was. Mimi's school friends were just fake, everyone interested to get on the apple orchid's girl side for future's sake.

That's why, instead of paying attention towards where she was going, she became the center of attention of an incident that would, most certainly, change her whole perspective of the world as she knew it.

"Burglar! Someone stop that brat!"

Was all Mimi could hear before her vision became clouded with the silhouette of the tanned outsider she saw minutes ago arguing with the same vendor. He was tightly grabbing the silphium with a huge victorious smile, oblivious to his surroundings colliding with Mimi's body while an incantation escaped his lips.

"Lorem Simulium!"

And the last thing the chestnut haired girl saw, was the boy taking a piece of jewelry from a bracelet, throwing it in front of her and breaking it with a small blade. In a matter of seconds, Mimi's body disappeared from said realm, feeling how every fiber of her being gaped for air while her lungs suffered. She wondered how on earth she stumbled upon that impossible and unimaginable situation. She knew outsiders were trouble, but she never thought that that specific outsider knew magecraft. The remaining questions on her mind were if he was either an apothecary specialized on gemstones magic or a government alchemist, while the biggest them of all was the following.

 _How will I save Sora now if I'm gone?_

Because, just when Mimi opened her eyes, she could hear the boy cursing under his breath that his spell had failed and whatnot. The chestnut haired girl was clearly dizzy from the unusual experience her body had just gone through and, noticing she was finally awake, the boy held her shoulders with his eyes wide open.

"Just who are you?" Were the first words that came out of his mouth.

"I'd ask the same question to you, outsider!" Mimi retorted. "And this is no way to treat a lady you just kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Is something wrong with your head? It's your fault we're in this mess, girly."

"First of all, you will not address me in that manner. I have a name and it's Mimi!" she protested, both hands on her waist.

"What do you expect me to say? Delighted to make your acquaintance?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I expect at least some manners telling me what your name is."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, sweetheat, that I won't tell you my name buuuut, I'll give ya a clue since you are kinda pretty. It starts with a D."

"With a D as in Dic—," but before Mimi could finish her insult, a huge beast soared the skies with a mighty roar. "Oh my Mashya, what on Earth is that!?"

"It seems to be a dragon," he answered nonchalantly.

"And why do you seem so unfazed by it!?"

"Enough questioning. We need to get out of here. This isn't a place we'd like to stay to fool around."

"I _at least_ deserve to know where I am, given you crashed onto me and brought me into this… insane situation where I can clearly see extinct dragons flying in the sky!" She pointed towards the endless blue, finally taking notion of her surroundings.

An endless garden of flowers. It went on and on, never-ending.

"Let me answer that question for you."

An unknown voice had spoken, making Mimi search for it frantically, while the mysterious boy just hit his forehead in frustration.

"Oh, not her. Please, not her. I'd recognize that angelic voice anywhere… please don't let it be her."

 _What is he talking about?_

In the blink of an eye, a girl manifested in front of their eyes, her smile irradiating light and warmth. The boy blushed slightly and released a small cough. He was clearly, according to Mimi's point of view, bothered by the whole situation.

"I see you brought a guest with you this time, Daisuke." The unknown girl smiled.

"Yeah, but I'll kick her out in no time. No biggie," he bluffed.

 _So his name is Daisuke, huh._

"Hey, kick me out? It's your fault I'm here on the first place!" Mimi pouted.

"Just keep quiet for a second, will ya?" Daisuke sighed. "It seems that while I was trying to teleport back to _that place_ , she somehow interfered with the incantation. But if I repeat the same steps she should be able to go home and forget all about this place."

"And that's why you're not telling me where I am?" Mimi crossed her arms.

"I believe that will be unnecessary," the unknown girl spoke again in a soft voice. "This won't hurt a bit."

"It definitely will, won't it?" Mimi's face went white, scared of whatever the girl would do.

Her white tunic revealed pink and yellow coloured cloths, alongside a staff she manifested from her pocket. Slowly extending it towards it, Mimi's body was enveloped in light, a circle made from magecraft underneath her. With a smile brighter that before, the mysterious girl giggled and Mimi had the guts to open her eyes.

"Oh no, you can't be serious about this, Miss Hikari." Daisuke tried not to stutter.

The mage that went by the name of Hikari extended both of her arms, Mimi filled with utter confusion.

"Princess, welcome to Avalon!"


End file.
